Sakura
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!" "Aku harap… Sasuke ada disini" "Tidak Naruto! Tadi aku melihat Sasuke disini! Dia tersenyum padaku saat aku meniup lilin!" "Sasuke tidak ada disini Sakura, SADARLAH!" (Special fanfic to Sakura Birthday) (Song-fic : Sakura by Ikimonogakari)


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Semi AU, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

**ONESHOOT**

**Fic-song : Sakura by Ikimonogakari**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**28 Maret…**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"

Mata emerald itu membuka secara perlahan dan mencari sumber suara yang telah membangunkan tidurnya. Padahal ia tak ingin bangun untuk selamanya.

"Naruto…" gumamnya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya aku membangunkanmu, tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu" ujar Naruto yang kemudian duduk dijendela kamar Sakura.

"Hari ulang tahunku ya…" batin Sakura.

Kemudian ia teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang bermata onyx dan rambut bermodel emo hitam yang mencuat kebelakang.

**_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite.._**

**_Yureru omoi no take wo dakashimeta.._**

**_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa.._**

**_Ima mo miete iru yo.. Sakura maichiru…_**

Raut wajah sakura berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa diam? Ayo segera bergegas, kita harus latihan hari ini" ucap Naruto membangunkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah?"

"Ya sudah, ku tunggu kau dibawah" ujar Naruto seraya pergi dari jendela Sakura.

**_Densha kara mieta no wa itsuka no omokage_**

**_Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi _**

**_Sotsugyou no toki ga kite.. Kimi wa machi wo deta.. _**

**_Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no.. _**

Kini mereka berangkat menuju tempat latihan.

"Sakura, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu gak banyak omong" tanya Naruto karena sedari tadi Sakura tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, hanya kurang tidur" jawab Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Ayo dong semangat Sakura! Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu"

"Iya" Sakura kembali tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Naruto, walaupun hatinya tengah bersedih.

**_Sorezore no michi wo erabi.. Futari wa haru wo oeta.._**

**_Sakihokoru mirai wa atashi wo aserasete.._**

**_Odakyuusen no mado ni.. Kotoshi mo sakuraga utsuru.. Kimi no koe ga.._**

**_Kono mune ni.. Kikoete kuru yo.._**

Naruto tau, Sakura menyembunyikan perasaannya agar ia tak khawatir. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia ingin sekali menghibur Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat deh! Bunga sakuranya lebat sekali ya" tunjuk Naruto pada pohon sakura yang bunganya tengah bermekaran.

"Pohon sakura…" desis Sakura.

Ia teringat kembali pada salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Dulu.. dia pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku di pohon itu.." batinnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tapi sekarang… sudah tidak ada lagi…"

**_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite.._**

**_Yureru omoi no take wo dakashimeta.._**

**_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa.._**

**_Ima mo miete iru yo.. Sakura maichiru…_**

"Huaaaah~ lelahnya latihan seharian!" seru Naruto.

Sai hanya tersenyum mengangguk, sedangkan Sakura? Dia hanya diam saja.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah iya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Daritadi latihan kamu banyak diam dan melamun, tidak konsentrasi juga. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sai yang ikut merasa aneh dengan Sakura hari ini.

Namun Sakura tak mengubris perkataan Sai, kembali melamunkan sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu..

**_Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa? Genki de iru yo to.._**

**_Chiisa na uso wa misukasareru ne.._**

**_Meguriyuku kono machi mo.. Haru wo ukeirete.._**

**_Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku.._**

"Oh iya, aku mau menunjukan sesuatu untukmu, Sakura"

Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Sudah ikuti saja apa kata Naruto" jawab Sai dibelakang Sakura.

Sebelum sampai ditempat yang ingin Naruto tunjukkan…

"Tunggu! Balik badan dulu" ucap Naruto seraya membalik badan Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Tutup mata dulu" kata Naruto sambil memberikan penutup mata ke Sai dan Sai memasangkannya ke Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto menuntunnya menuju kejutan Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan Sai yang melepaskan penutup mata tadi.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh buka mata" timpal Sai.

Perlahan Sakura membukakan mata hijaunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Mata Sakura terbelak.

"Kalian!"

**_Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete.. Atashi mo otona ni natte iku.._**

**_Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana? _**

**_Hontou ni suki dattan da? Sakura ni te wo nobasu.. Kono omoi ga.._**

**_Ima haru ni.. Tsutsumarete iku yo.._**

Didepan Sakura sudah ada Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino serta Guru Kakashi dan Ketua Yamato. Mereka berbaris sambil memegang kado dan kue ulang tahun dengan latar pohon sakura, tempat dimana Sasuke mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dulu. Tanpa sengaja air mata bergulir ke wajah Sakura yang tampak terharu. Lalu ia menatap kearah Naruto dan Sai yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian, terima kasih ya" ucap Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Dasar cengeng! Baru begini saja kamu sudah nangis, jidat" timpal Ino.

Yang lain hanya tertawa saja.

"Sa-Sakura, ayo buat permohonan" ujar Hinata.

Ino menyodorkan kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang masih menyala. Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan.

"Aku harap… Sasuke ada disini" doanya didalam hati.

Kemudian Sakura meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya. Seraya api di lilin padam, Sakura melihat seseorang bermata onyx berambut emo hitam dibelakang pohon sakura sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

**_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite.._**

**_Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta.._**

**_Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa.._**

**_Ima mo mune ni nokoru.. Sakura maiyuku.._**

"Sasuke!" pekiknya sambil berlari ke pohon sakura, menginggalkan mereka yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau dimana!?" Sakura terus mengelilingi pohon sakura itu dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Sasuke…." Sakura menangis tak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Sakura, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini" ucap Naruto mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak Naruto! Tadi aku melihat Sasuke disini! Dia tersenyum padaku saat aku meniup lilin!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Sasuke tidak ada disini Sakura, SADARLAH!" timpal Naruto tak kalah keras sambil memegangi bahu Sakura.

**_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite.._**

**_Yureru omoi no take wo dakashimeta.._**

**_Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa.._**

**_Sora ni kiete iku yo.. _**

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. Lalu Naruto membenamkan kepala Sakura didadanya dan memeluknya. Sakura semakin terisak.

"Aku tau Sakura, kau sangat merindukannya. Aku pun begitu, aku rindu saat aku dan dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu di bawah pohon sakura ini" gumam Naruto.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke akan pulang ke Konoha. Dan dia akan bersama dengan kita lagi" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut _soft_ pink itu.

Sakura masih menangis di dada Naruto, ia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya yang bersedih. Saat itu, Naruto menangkap sesuatu disamping pohon sakura.

"Eh, apa itu?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap apa yang diambil Naruto.

"Gulungan?" ujar Sakura bingung.

Naruto memberikannya kepada Sakura, lalu Sakura membuka gulungan itu.

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. _** **_Aku akan segera kembali…_**

Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya, dan air mata kembali tumpah ketika ia tau siapa penulis surat gulungan tersebut.

"Sasuke…."

**_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite.._**

**_Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu.._**

**_Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo.._**

**_Tsuyoku mune ni daite.. Sakura maichiru.. _**

.

.

.

********[OWARIMASU]********

**A/N: "TANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HARUNO SAKURA ! \\(n_n)/**

**Untuk kesekian kalinya, Fuji minta maaf karena sering membuat cerita fic yang aneh dan maksa m(T.T)m**

**Ini adalah fic lama Fuji dari kelas 3 SMA, cuma memang gak pernah di publish karena selalu kelewat tanggal ulang tahun Sakura (#PLAK!) Tapi akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk publish ini, hehehehe.. **

**Settingannya di ambil pas masih masa-masa kepergian Sasuke. Meskipun sekarang mereka-Sakura &amp; Sasuke-sudah bahagia, tapi gak apa-apa kan kalo Fuji tetep publish alur ini? *puppy eyes jutsu***

**Ah, untuk song nya. Ada yang tau lagu Ikimonogakari yang satu ini? XDD**

**Waktu nulis fic ini Fuji sambil ngedengerin lagu Ikimonogakari-Sakura ^^ meskipun lagunya gak nyambung sama cerita di atas tapi bagi Fuji alunan di lagu ini feel-nya dapet banget buat yang lagi pingin dengerin lagu sedih-sedih ^^**

**Meskipun fic Fuji ini terasa jelek, tapi setidaknya fic ini bisa ke publish dan gak hanya jadi pajangan di folder fanfic Fuji. **

**Salam Naruto Lover's ! \\(^0^)/**

**RnR ?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
